hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurapika
Kurapika (クラピカ Kurapika) is a character from Hunter X Hunter series. One of the main characters, he sought searching for power to revenge for a bloody past. Background Kurapika is a member of the Kuruta clan, a reticent group of people that chose to live in bscurity in the Lukso Province. They possess eyes that turn flaming scarlet in times of anger or emotional agitation - a color that remains eternally in the iris at the time of death. The legendary brilliance of such scarlet eyes caused them to have high demand as a collector's treasure. A few years ago, the Phantom Troupe came to Kurapika's hometown and massacred all the members of his tribe, leaving behind scores of dead bodies with eyes gouged out in their wake. As the last surviving member of his clan, Kurapika vows to gain back all the stolen eyes of his people, by tracking the Phantom Troupe down and seeking revenge, even if he must sacrifice his life in the process. Kurapika is the current leader of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards. Personality Kurapika is a level-headed and intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. Of sound judgment, his focused analyses have saved his friends from the brink of death many times. He can appear cold and distant, due to his incessant drive to avenge his clan. Only his new friends Gon, Leorio and Killua seem to have thawed his often icy demeanor. He is very protective person to his friends and would go to great lengths help them, Kurapika has proven to be a balanced fighter on several occasions. He has two large tantō hidden below his overshirt in the first story arc. In the Yorkshin City arc, he uses a set of chains on his right hand materialized from his nen. When Kurapika's emotions are being enraged, his eyes turn scarlet red-- a trait only possesses by all members of the Kuruta tribe . As of the Yorkshin City arc, Kurapika has trained himself to activate his scarlet eyes at will. In this state, he is able to use nen of all categories to their maximum potential. Nen Abilities Kurapika is a Materialization-type nen user, one that can conjure objects according to his imagination. The weapon that he conjures is a unique one--five chains that each extend from a finger on his right hand. Some of the fingers were specially designed to deal vengeance upon the Phantom Brigade. He is able to conceal his chain using "In" in order to bind his opponent without their knowledge until it's too late. Nen Ability: Emperor Time (Absolute Mastery) When Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet, he shifts from a Materialization-type to Specialization user. This state is called "Emperor Time", and it allows him to utilize all the types of nen to 100% efficiency. In the manga, Kurapika explains using the terms "Level" and "Force/Accuracy". Kurapika's "Levels" in the various nen categories remain the same during Emperor Time, however, his Force & Accuracy for every category is raised to 100%. Thus, if Kurapika's Level in Materialization type were 10, his Level in Emission (the polar opposite nen type) would be 4, and during Emperor Time, he would be evenly matched against a Level 10 Emission type nen-user. Outside of Emperor Time, his Force & Accuracy in Emission would at most be only be 40%. To increase his effectiveness against the formidable Phantom Brigade, Kurapika places strict restrictions on the usage of his nen blades: * Thumb Nen Ability: Holy Chain(Healing Thumb) Shaped like a cross, it cures wounds by drawing from the Reinforcement type. When Kurapika is in his Specialization state, its ability is enhanced and can heal serious injuries within seconds. * Index finger Nen Ability: The purpose of this chain has yet to be revealed. * Middle finger Nen Ability: Chain Jail (The Restraining Middle Finger) Shaped like a hook, it wraps around enemies and restricts their movement. Also forcefully causes its prisoners to enter Zetsu, shutting off their aura and preventing the use of Nen abilities. Escape from the Chain Jail is only possible through brute force. Kurapika imposed a limitation onto this chain--it can only be used to deal with members of the Phantom Brigade. If this condition is violated, Kurapika will die. This condition was necessary in order to increase the strength of the ability. * Ring finger Nen Ability: Dowsing Chain (The Guiding Ring Finger) Kurapika uses this frequently under normal situations, for defense and attack purposes. It is also useful for other investigative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals. He also uses this chain to identify if someone is lying. It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is dowsing for. * Little finger Nen Ability: Judgment Chain (Arbiter Little Finger) The Stake of Retribution, a blade on the end of the chain, enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Kurapika sets two conditions and if the victim violates either one, the chain crushes the heart, killing them. It can only be used while Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet. Kurapika himself has a blade wrapped around his heart, which he used to set the conditions of use for his Chain Jail ability. Other Skills Kurapica's physical strength seems to increase whenever his Scarlet eyes are activated. He is also capable of fighting using two Tanto blades hidden under his over shirt. Trivia * Despite his clan named, Kurapika was never been shown with full name. However, "Kurapika Kuruta" name was given by the fans. * Kurapika wears 2 earrings, although only one is mostly seen throughout the series. Gallery s11.jpg|Before the Hunter Exam s26.jpg|While training Nen s38.jpg|Kurapika in disguise s35.jpg|in a Beach s54.jpg|Kurapika used black contacts to hide his Scarlet eyes kurapica-hunterxhunter-6447398-370-341.jpg|During the Zoldyck Arc category:characters Category:Hunter Category:Examinee